


Slipping Into Tranquility

by jyael



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyael/pseuds/jyael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes everyone needs some form of comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping Into Tranquility

There was always something I could not quite understand about Johanna Mason. She has a loud and boisterous yet secretive behavior. She acted strong and proud.

Maybe she was like that solely for that reason. She had secrets. Maybe she longed to be weak and longed for comfort.

There were times she’d slip past me and eye me down. I’d wonder what she was thinking about. Even now that we were in close quarters and sharing our own room, we still hadn’t spoken much. Save for her snarky comments, that is. I still couldn’t tell what she was thinking.

I had always been quick to know what was on peoples’ minds. I knew what Peeta wanted, I knew what Gale wanted, I know what Snow wants. It seems like I know what everyone wants from me now.

I feel like the entire world is resting on my shoulders. She knows that. I wonder if that’s why she gives me space. I wonder. She always seems like she’s trying to be strong around me, maybe for me.

 

It's night, and I lie awake pondering. When she gives me space, is it her own weird way of trying to comfort me?

On the island, she continuously showed me small acts of kindness, uncharacteristic for her.

As I mindlessly trail off in my own thoughts, I heard a shuffle of bed sheets. A shaky sound is coming from the bed beside me. I realize that it’s her.  
“Johanna?” I say in the dark. I hear her rustle some more and sit up. She’s more hysterical now. “Let me go, let me go” she’s beckoning.

I stand and rush to her side, pulling her into my lap. She turned and grabbed ahold of my shirt, squeezing it tight in her fist pulling me into an embrace. Prim sometimes had night terrors and I’d calm her the same way.

Johanna dug her chin into my shoulder, still shaking. I felt her tears well onto the fabric of my clothing. Wrapping my arms around her, I rocked back and forth slowly. I pull her down into her own bed and her back is facing me.

I could smell her hair. It’s much shorter than before, and it felt prickly on the sides when I ran my fingers over her temples. Her breathing eventually slowed. She turns to face me and I can’t make out her face.

She whispers, “Thank you” into our own darkness and falls back asleep. I stay with her until morning.

I wake to her face a little uncomfortably close to mine. I look outside to see that it’s very early.

She’s still beside me, almost looks like she’s not breathing. She’s still asleep. I feel like if I woke her she’d rip my face off, so I don’t. I can feel her breath on me and her scent is in everything. There’s an ache in my belly and I try and remember the last time I felt like this. The kiss on the beach with Peeta? Maybe.

Her nose is touching mine and her knees are rubbing against my own. She seemed so tranquil. For the first time in a long time, I was feeling at peace as well.

Suddenly, her face came closer to me and her lips grazed past my lips and she pulled me into a kiss. It was soft and warm. My head rushed and I pulled away a little too rough than I meant. Her eyes were open.

“I was awake before you were.”

She was facing me with no fear in her eyes, but I couldn’t quite see what was in them. Want? Hunger? My head was spinning and I couldn’t form words.

Her eyes softened a bit. “We can stop if you want,” she offered. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in to crash my lips on hers. She was so warm, her body was pressing against mine and it felt peaceful. Just as I was laying with her, it felt free.

There were no explanations or obligations. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and I let out a moan. I had never felt any of this before, nor had I ever kissed anyone past just lips. Every part of her was so hot and I could feel myself melting before her. Her hands rested on my hips and she began rocking hers with mine.

She moved her lips to my neck and licked a trail up to behind my ear and whispered, “Is this okay, Katniss? I want to help you like you did for me. I just need to know that it’s okay with you.” I turned my head to look her in her eyes and tried to find the words. “Yes,” I managed. “I need this.”

With this, she rolled on top of me and pinned my hands above my head. I must have looked ridiculous, my hair was messy and I could feel my face reddening.

My shirt had pulled itself up, revealing my waist. She let go of one of my wrists and ran her nails lightly on stomach, scratching down dangerously close to the place I truly needed her. I shut my eyes and whined. She grabbed a hold of my shirt and bra, lifting them up. The cold hit my breasts and I could feel goosebumps forming.

“You’re gorgeous,” she said quietly before pulling a nipple into her mouth and suckling. I arched my back against her mouth and groaned. I could feel myself tightening and aching as she sucked and licked each one. I wanted more, so much more. I needed her, and I needed release.

Her thigh moved its way in between mine and nudged into me, making me whine.

I desperately grinded against her, making quick movements. I could feel her smile against my skin. I could almost feel her usual attitude come back. She tore away from me, ripping off my bottoms and her own. Her thigh returned to me and the skin to skin contact made me cry out. Her eyes met mine and she smirked.

I kept rubbing myself onto her, making her thigh slick. She broke contact and forced my legs apart, looking at my center. “Please...” I began, but she had already lowered her head to lick my inner thigh and loom over me.

I could feel her breath on me and I arched my back, taking ahold of her head. She pressed her tongue flat against my clit, and began licking circles around it. The sensations she was giving me felt so powerful, yet so calm. I was floating and the fire in my stomach had grown and it was sending warmth through my whole being.

I grinded myself onto her mouth and felt one of her fingers press against my opening. She lifted her eyes from below me, as if asking for permission. “Please put them inside me,” I assured her.

She entered me slowly and I groaned at the contact. My warmth was beginning to make me shake and quiver, and as she kept her rhythm a wave crashed over me. My center sent fire spreading across my entire being. I bit back a moan I wanted to shout out. Moaning through my teeth, I rode out my orgasm until I fell back into the world.  
She crawled onto me, slipping her cover back onto us. I could feel myself drifting off again.

I felt her arms pull me into her chest as she kissed the top of my head. “Thank you,” I whisper softly.

It was blissful, almost serene. I was at peace and there it was the one moment I felt the world was not at my shoulders, but I was floating above it. My body was at ease, as was my mind.

We had taken care of each other in different ways, but none more important than the other.


End file.
